jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kylo Ren
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Hell |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Braun |Größe=1,89 MeterLexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden: Erweitert und aktualisiert |Körpermasse= |Merkmale=Narbe auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte durch Kampf mit Rey |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt=5 NSYNachspiel – Das Ende des Imperiums |Tod=35 NSY |Heimat= |Stationierung= |Familie=Familie Solo |Beruf=Anführer der Ersten Ordnung |Sprache=Basic |Mentor= |Meister=*Luke Skywalker (Jedi) *Snoke (Dunkle Seite) |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=Commander |Titel=Oberster Anführer |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung=Kylo Rens Helm |Bewaffnung=*Blaues Lichtschwert *Rotes Lichtschwert mit Parierklingen |Fahrzeug=*''Finalizer'' *Kylo Rens Kommandoshuttle *TIE/vn-Silencer *''Steadfast *TIE/wi-Wisper-Abfangjäger *TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen=*Zerschlagung des Neuen Jedi-Ordens *Hochverrat an der Ersten Ordnung |Zugehörigkeit=*Neuer Jedi-Orden *Ritter von Ren *Erste Ordnung }} '''Ben Solo', zwischenzeitig als Kylo Ren bekannt, war der Sohn von Leia Organa und Han Solo, welcher später von Luke Skywalker unterwiesen wurde und zur Dunklen Seite der Macht wechselte, wo er von Snoke unterwiesen wurde und den Rittern von Ren und der Ersten Ordnung angehörte. Im Jahr 34 NSY brachte er Snoke um und nahm selbst seinen Platz als Oberster Anführer ein. Nachdem er ein Bündnis mit dem ehemaligen Imperator Sheev Palpatine und dessen Letzter Ordnung eingegangen war, konnte er von seiner sterbenden Mutter und der Erinnerung an seinen Vater zurück zur Hellen Seite bekehrt werden, woraufhin er zusammen mit Rey deren Großvater Palpatine bekämpfte sowie anschließend seine Lebenskraft auf Rey übertrug und starb, um dieser das Leben zu retten. Biografie Kindheit Ben wurde kurz nach der Zerstörung des Zweiten Todessterns auf Endor gezeugt. Neun Monate später, an dem Tag, an dem Mas Amedda die Galaktische Konkordanz unterzeichnete und das Galaktische Imperium damit endgültig kapitulierte, kam er auf Chandrila zur Welt. Leia hatte der Vertragsunterzeichnung beigewohnt, als ihre Wehen einsetzten. Ben wuchs wohlbehütet bei seinen Eltern auf. Leia nutzte beiseilen ihre Verbindung zur Macht, wenn Ben im Säuglingsalter zu weinen begann. Jedi-Training miniatur|links|Ben Solo als Padawan Ben wurde um 28 NSY herum von seinem Onkel, dem Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker, zum Jedi im neugegründeten Jedi-Tempel ausgebildet.Galaxy of Adventures – Kylo Ren Fun Facts Dazu bereisten sie gemeinsam die Galaxis und waren für Bens Eltern deshalb oft nicht erreichbar.Blutlinie Zwischen 28 NSY und 34 NSY gelang es jedoch Snoke, dem Obersten Anführer der Ersten Ordnung – die zu dieser Zeit erstarkte – Ben auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen. Luke erkannte das Erstarken der Dunklen Seite in Ben und spielte eines Nachts in dem persönlichen Quartier seines Neffen mit dem Gedanken, diesen im Schlaf mit seinem Lichtschwert niederzustrecken. Obwohl sich Luke besann, fühlte sich Ben hintergangen und verängstigt, weswegen er die Decke mithilfe der Macht zum Einsturz brachte und seinen Onkel darunter begrub. In dem Glauben das Luke tot sei, zerstörte Ben den Jedi-Tempel und schlachtete die Padawane ab, welche ihm nicht folgen wollten, bevor er mit den Rittern von Ren zu seinem neuen Meister Snoke aufbrach. Training unter Snoke Training im Rarlech System miniatur|rechts|Ren und sein Meister Snoke trainieren. Das Training als Machtanwender, welches Kylo Ren von nun an unter seinem neuen Meister erfahren sollte, war das radikale Gegenteil von Lukes eigenen Trainingsmethoden. Im Rarlech System hielt Snoke seinen neuen Schüler mit der Macht über einem Abgrund an dessen Fuße sich scharfe, geologische Spitzen befanden. Kylo Ren versuchte zu beteuern, dass er keine Angst empfand, doch Snoke wusste es besser, da er dessen Angst durch die Macht spüren konnte. Snoke lehrte seinem Schüler, dass sein Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit ihm blinde Wut verleihen würde. Er erklärte Ren, dass ein mächtiger Machtanwender diese Wut für sich nutzen oder fallen würde, wobei er Ren in den Abgrund fallen ließ.Age of Resistance - Oberster Anführer Snoke miniatur|links|Kylo Ren rettet sich selbst mit der Macht. Schreiend nutzte Ren seine Angst, um seinen Sturz abzufedern, bevor er vor den Spitzen aufgespießt wurde. Ren fragte Snoke daraufhin, ob dieser ihn gefangen hätte, so wie Luke es wahrscheinlich getan hätte. Snoke antwortete daraufhin jedoch nur, dass Lukes Mitgefühl Kylo Ren stets zurückgehalten und so Ren von der Entdeckung seines wahren Potentials abgehalten hätte. Der Oberste Anführer wünschte sich einen Schüler, der sich nicht durch Höhe besiegen ließe. Als sie gemeinsam in Snokes Raumschiff zurückkehrten, flogen sie nach Dagobah, wo Snoke seinen Schüler einem Test unterziehen wollte. Reise nach Dagobah Auf der Reise zu dem Sumpfplaneten Dagobah erklärte Snoke seinem dunklen Schüler, dass sie an einen Ort gehen würden, um dem gegenüber zutreten, was Kylo Ren noch immer davon abhielt sein wahres Potential zu erkennen und entfalten. Snoke meinte, dass Ren entweder töten oder versagen würde. miniatur|rechts|Kylo Ren wird von Snoke geschlagen. Kurz nach der Landung im Dagobah-System griff Kylo Ren nach seinem Helm, wobei Snoke von ihm verlangte, dass er den Helm dalassen sollte. In dem Moment als Ren widersprechen wollte, schlug Snoke ihn kraftvoll mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, sodass Kylo Ren zurückstolperte und Nasenbluten bekam. Der Oberste Anführer zeigte verächtlich auf den Helm und erklärte seinem Schüler, dass dieser sich an diesem Ort nicht hinter einer Maske verstecken und sich als Darth Vader ausgeben könne. Mit blutender Nase fragte Ren seinen Meister, wo sie seien, doch gab Snoke ihm keine Antwort bis sie auf dem Planeten landeten. Erinnerungen an Luke Skywalkers Training miniatur|links|Snoke und Kylo Ren sprechen über Luke Skywalkers Training auf Dagobah. Auf Dagobah konnte Kylo Ren noch immer die Präsenz von Luke Skywalker spüren, der einst sein Training unter Yoda auf dieser Welt hatte. Snoke erklärte seinem Schüler, dass einer der beeindruckendsten Jedi einst sein Training hier absolviert hatte, wobei es Kylo Ren verwunderte, dass Snoke von Luke mit Respekt in der Stimme sprach. Doch Snoke erklärte seinem skeptischen Schüler, dass Luke sich bereits seinen Respekt und seine Angst verdient habe, wobei Kylo Ren lediglich entgegenhielt, dass sein Onkel schwach sei. Snoke widersprach seinem Schüler erneut mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht, da er Luke Skywalker lediglich für fehlgeleitet hielt und glaubte, die Galaxis würde schon längst ihm gehören, sofern Luke sich anstelle von Ben Solo an seiner Seite befände. Auf der Jagd nach Luke 34 NSY beauftragte Snoke Kylo damit, Lukes Standort ausfindig zu machen. Dazu suchte er Del Meeko auf, einen ehemaligen imperialen Elite-Soldaten des Inferno-Kommandos, der desertiert und nun vom Jinata-Sicherheitsdienst gefangen genommen worden war. Er verhörte diesen und drang mithilfe der Macht in seine Erinnerungen ein, wo er herausfand, dass die Karte bei Lor San Tekka war. Anschließend verließ er den Planeten, um Tekka zu finden.Battlefront II (2017) Er spürte Tekka auf Jakku auf, wo er ihn hinrichtete. Dabei musste er allerdings feststellen, dass die Karte bereits an den Droiden BB-8 weitergegeben worden war. Als er von einer Informantin erfuhr, dass sich der Droide und seine menschlichen Begleiter auf Takodana aufhielten, begab er sich sofort dorthin. thumb|left|Kylo verhört auf der Suche nach Luke Skywalker Poe Dameron und foltert ihn mithilfe der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Auf dem Planeten spürte er Rey durch die Macht und suchte sie in einem Waldstück auf, während seine Sturmtruppen das Gebäude, in dem sie BB-8 vermuteten, zerstörten. Nachdem er Rey gefunden hatte, nahm er sie mit auf sein Schiff, um sie zur Starkiller-Basis zu bringen, da sie einen Teil der Karte zu Lukes Standort gesehen hatte. Auf der Starkiller-Basis versuchte er mithilfe der Macht zu erfahren, was Rey genau gesehen hatte. Rey konnte sich jedoch dagegen wehren und vertrieb ihn aus ihren Gedanken. Das zeigte ihm, dass die Macht stark in ihr ist. Er erzählte Snoke von seinem Scheitern, woraufhin dieser ihm den Befehl gab, Rey zu Snoke zu bringen um sie zur Dunklen Seite zu führen. Duell auf der Starkiller-Basis thumb|250px|Kylo Ren ersticht seinen Vater Han Solo. Als Kylo Ren schließlich ging, gelang es Rey, sich zu befreien. Finn, Han Solo und Chewbacca fanden sie und entschieden gemeinsam, den Piloten des Widerstandes mit einem Bombenanschlag zu helfen. Da bemerkte Han Solo seinen Sohn auf einer Brücke. Han befahl ihm, seinen Helm abzunehmen, damit er ihn richtig sehen könne. Dann sagte Han, er solle mit ihm zu Leia zurückkommen, woraufhin Ren fragte, ob Han ihm verzeihen könnte. Daraufhin gab er ihm sein Lichtschwert in die Hand und lies es jedoch nicht los. Kylos Hass war stärker weswegen er das Lichtschwert aktivierte, wodurch Hans Bauch durchstochen wurde. Ein letztes Mal strich er seinem Sohn übers Gesicht, bevor er die Brücke herunterfiel. Chewbacca war daraufhin wütend, schoss Kylo Ren an seine Seite und tötete viele Sturmtruppen. Rey, Finn und der Chewbacca schafften es, zu entkommen. Nachdem Kylo Ren Han Solo getötet hatte, flohen Rey und Finn auf die Oberfläche des Planeten, doch der Ritter konnte sie aufspüren. Finn nahm das Lichtschwert der Skywalker, wobei ihm Ren mit einer seiner seitlichen Klingen in die Schulter stach und ihn dann noch schwer am Rücken verletzte. Dabei wurde Finn ohnmächtig. Lukes Lichtschwert lag dann im Schnee und Kylo Ren versuchte es mit der Macht zu sich zu holen, doch das Schwert flog an ihm vorbei in Reys Hand. Im folgenden Kampf versuchte Ren, Rey zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Rey war im Vorteil, da Kylo Ren von Chewbaccas Schuss am Bauch und durch Finn mit dem Lichtschwert an der Schulter verletzt war. Daher schaffte sie es, den Schüler Snokes zu besiegen, der schwer verletzt am Boden lag, doch sie ließ ihn am Leben. Als die Starkiller-Basis zu implodieren begann, wurde Hux von Snoke geschickt, um Kylo abzuholen und zu ihm zu bringen. Bündnis mit Rey Kylo Ren begab sich zu Snoke auf die Supremacy, wo dieser seine Enttäuschung über Kylos Leistungen zum Ausdruck brachte. Zur selben Zeit begann Snoke, eine Gedankenbrücke zwischen Kylo und Rey zu errichten, weswegen diese sich des Öfteren trafen und sich unterhielten. Während Rey zu Anfang noch sehr misstrauisch war und versuchte, Kylo zu erschießen, ließ sie sich später auf diese Verbundenheit ein und ließ sich von Kylo seine Sicht der Nacht erzählen, in der Kylo den Jedi-Orden vernichtet hatte. Dies stellte einen totalen Wandel in Reys Sicht über Luke dar, weil sie Kylo blind vertraute. Nachdem Luke die Sache richtig gestellt hatte, jedoch trotzdem ablehnte, für den Widerstand zu kämpfen, verließ Rey den Planeten Ahch-To, wo Luke sein Exil verbracht hatte und reiste nach Crait in dessen Orbit sie sich von Millennium Falken absetzte und sich auf die Supremacy begab. Dort wurde sie von Kylo gefangen genommen und Snoke vorgeführt, welcher ihr seine Fähigkeiten demonstrierte und offenbarte, das er die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Kylo hergestellt hatte, um sie herzulocken. Als er jedoch Kylo auftrug, sie zu töten, tötete dieser stattdessen Snoke, woraufhin Rey und Kylo Seite an Seite gegen Snokes Leibwächter kämpften. Nachdem sie alle besiegt hatten, lieferten sie sich einen Machtkampf, indem sie beiden versuchten, das alte Lichtschwert Luke Skywalkers mit der Macht zu sich zu holen. Während Amilyn Holdo das Flaggschiff des Widerstands, die Raddus in die Supremacy fliegen ließ, zerbrach das Lichtschwert in der Mitte. Kylo fiel in Ohnmacht, während Rey floh. Als wenig später Hux in den Thronsaal kam, überlegte dieser kurz, Kylo zu erschießen, da dieser jedoch in dem Moment aufwachte, steckte Hux die Waffe wieder weg und erkundigte sich nach den Ereignissen. Kylo log ihn an und behauptete, Rey habe Snoke ermordet. Oberster Anführer Nach diesen Ereignissen stieg Kylo zum Obersten Anführer der Ersten Ordnung auf, woraufhin er direkt einen Bodenangriff auf die Rebellenbasis auf Crait anordnete, wo sich die letzten Überlebenden des Widerstandes versteckten. Er ließ miniaturisierte Todessterntechnik einsetzen, um das Tor der Basis zu öffnen. Zwar startete der Widerstand einen Gegenangriff, jedoch gelang es den AT-M6s, diesen abzuwehren, wodurch die Erste Ordnung das Tor sprengen konnte. Als dann eine Projektion von Luke Skywalker, welche Kylo allerdings nicht als solche erkannte, aus der Basis trat, befahl er den Kampfläufern, das gesamte Feuer auf Luke zu konzentrieren. Als ihm das jedoch nichts anhaben konnte, ließ Kylo sich auf die Planetenoberfläche bringen und stellte sich Luke im Zweikampf. Dieser gab zu, dass er Fehler gemacht hatte und nach einem kurzen Gespräch, ließ er sich von Kylo durchschneiden und zeigte ihm so, dass er lediglich gegen Lukes Geist und nicht gegen Luke selber gekämpft hatte. Daraufhin verschwand Lukes Geist von Crait und Luke selber wurde auf Ahch-To eins mit der Macht. thumb|Kylo Ren kämpft auf Crait gegen Luke Skywalker – seinen ehemaligen [[Jedi-Meister.]] Während des Kampfes hatte der Widerstand die Chance genutzt und hatte versucht, einen Hinterausgang aus der Basis zu finden. Da dieser jedoch mit großen Felsen versperrt worden war, gaben sie ihre Hoffnung auf, bis Rey von der anderen Seite kam und die Steine mittels der Macht aus dem Weg schaffte. Zur selben Zeit maschierte Kylo mit seinen Sturmtruppen in die Basis ein, konnte allerdings keinen Widerstandskämpfer mehr vorfinden. Suche nach Rey Mit der Unterstützung der Ritter von Ren suchte Kylo 35 NSY auf Pasaana nach Rey. Er griff sie mit seinem TIE/vn-Silencer an, sie wich ihm allerdings aus und brachte den TIE zum Absturz. Als Rey mit der Macht nach einem Transporter der Ersten Ordnung griff, an Bord dessen sie Chewbacca vermutete, griff Kylo ebenfalls nach ih,. Weil keiner der beiden das Schiff zu sich ziehen konnte, setzte Rey letztendlich Macht-Blitze ein und zerstörte das Schiff so. Sie entkam an Bord des Falken. Während Rey zusammen mit Poe und Finn Chewie zu befreien versuchte, ließ Kylo Kijimi-Stadt nach ihr durchsuchen. Er baute eine Macht-Verbindung zu Rey auf und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie sich aufhielt. Als Darth Vaders Maske zu Bruch ging, wurde ihm Reys Aufenthaltsort bewusst und er ließ das Schiff abriegeln. Die Widerstands-Kämpfer konnten allerdings trotzdem entkommen. Er verfolgte Rey daraufhin nach Kef Bir zum Wrack des Zweiten Todessterns, wo Rey gerade den Sith-Wegweiser gefunden hatte. Es kam zum Duell zwischen den beiden. Als Leia die Macht nutzte, um Kylo eine Botschaft zukommen zu lassen, nutzte Rey die Ablenkung und erstach Kylo. Bevor sie mit seinem TIE zurückflog, heilte sie ihn jedoch. Kylo warf daraufhin und als Reaktion auf eine Vision von seinem Vater sein Lichtschwert ins Wasser. Kampf gegen Palpatine Ben schlich sich kurz darauf in Palpatines Thronsaal auf Exegol. Er wurde jedoch von den Rittern von Ren bemerkt und musste unbewaffnet gegen sie antreten. Rey teleportierte ihr Lichtschwert allerdings mit Hilfe der Macht zu ihm, sodass er die Ritter besiegen und zusammen mit Rey gegen den Imperator antreten konnte. Palpatine sog jedoch ihre Lebensenergie aus ihren Körpern und beide fielen geschwächt zu Boden. Kylo wurde daraufhin vom Imperator in den Abgrund geschleudert. Beziehungen Armitage Hux Seit Armitage Hux und Kylo Ren sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, war das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden angespannt. Beide wollten die Gunst des Obersten Anführers, Snoke, erlangen. Dabei entwickelte sich eine Rivalität. Armitage wie auch Kylo versuchten, den Anderen zu übertreffen. Die Rivalität zwischen Armitage und Kylo eskalierte jedoch, als Kylo Snoke, tötete. Nachdem Armitage mitbekommen hatte, dass Snoke tot war, beanspruchte er den Titel des Obersten Anführers. Kylo wollte allerdings selbst den Platz des Obersten Anführers einnehmen, weshalb er die Macht benutzte, um Armitage zu würgen. Dabei stellte er klar, dass nun er der Oberste Anführer sei. Seit diesem Moment verschlechterte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Hux und Ren. Ihre Beziehung bestand jedoch nicht nur aus ihrer Rivalität. Beide waren voneinander abhängig. Ohne Hux hätte Ren nicht genug Kampfkraft gehabt, um einen so großen Bereich der Galaxis zu beherrschen. Somit brauchte auch Hux Ren, weshalb er Ren nach der Zerstörung der Starkiller-Basis rettete. Phasma Seit der ersten Begegnung von Phasma und Kylo sympathisierten beide miteinander. Ihre wesentlichen charakterlichen Grundzüge ähnelten sich sehr stark. Kylo, der der Sohn Han Solos war, wollte seine Vergangenheit auslöschen. Für ihn war die Beziehung, welche er einst zu seinen Eltern gehabt hatte, ein Dorn im Auge, da er sich ganz der Ersten Ordnung verschrieben hatte und seine Eltern dem Widerstand angehörten, dem Erzfeind der Ersten Ordnung. Er wollte auch beide umbringen, um alle Zeugen seiner Vergangenheit auszulöschen. Auch Phasma wollte ihr "primitives" Leben, welches sie einst auf Parnassos geführt hatte, hinter sich lassen. Außerdem waren beide machtbesessen, weshalb ihr oberstes Ziel das Stillen ihres Machthungers war. Dazu war ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Trotz der beiden recht ausgeprägten Charaktere gab es eine Rangordnung zwischen beiden: Kylo stand über Phasma. Außerdem hatte er einen Hang dazu, Phasma als seine "Kampfmaschine" zu benutzen, welche für ihn die unangenehmen Aufgaben übernahm. Phasma, für welche es eher untypisch war, sich unterzuordnen, sah die Beziehung zu Kylo als Nutz-Beziehung. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Kylo Ren wurde sehr stark von Emotionen getrieben. Außerdem war er von dem früheren Sith Darth Vader, seinem Großvater mütterlicherseits, besessen, weshalb er ihn mit seinem Äußeren zu imitieren versuchte. Er war in der Lage, mit Hilfe der Macht Gedanken zu lesen und Blasterschüsse in der Luft zum Stillstand zu bringen. Seine innere Zerissenheit zwischen der hellen und der dunklen Seite, also Lukes und Snoke Lehren, versuchte er durch den Mord an seinem Vater zu eliminieren. Ausrüstung Kylo Ren besaß ein besonderes Lichtschwert, welches er selbst konstruiert hatteStar Wars: The Force Awakens: Kylo Ren's shroud is pulled back at last, but... auf der Seite von Entertainment Weekly. Am Griff hatte es zwei zusätzliche kleinere Parierklingen. Außerdem trug er eine Maske, die der Darth Vaders nachempfunden war, und einen schwarzen Umhang. Hinter den Kulissen *Kylo Ren tauchte zum erste Mal im Teaser zu auf. Sein Name wurde am 11. Dezember 2014 von insidemovies bekanntgegeben. *Kylo Ren wird von Adam Driver gespielt. *Es existiert eine LEGO-Figur von Kylo Ren. *Es wurde zwar nie offiziell bestätigt, doch man kann davon ausgehen, dass Ben Solo nach Obi-Wan Kenobi benannt wurde. Dieser trug während seines Aufenthaltes auf Tatooine den Namen "Ben Kenobi". *Kylo Ren weist starke Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Legends-Charakter Jacen Solo auf. Auch dieser war der Sohn von Han und Leia, lief zur dunklen Seite über und nahm dabei einen anderen Namen an. In Legends ist es Luke, der seinen Sohn nach Ben Kenobi benennt, was nachvollziehbarer ist, da Luke eine stärkere Verbindung zu dem alten Jedi-Meister hatte als Han und Leia. Reylo Unter Fans hat die Theorie, Kylo und Rey hätten im Laufe der Sequel-Trilogie ein paar romantische Szenen miteinander, große Popularität gewonnen. Vor allem auf Instagram verbreiteten sich „Fan Edits“ extrem schnell. Das sind von Fans erstellte Zusammenschnitte, die gezeigte Szenen in einem neuen Licht erscheinen lassen. Aufgrund der gemeinsamen Szenen in erhielt der Hype einen weiteren Aufschwung. Daisy Ridley – Reys Schauspielerin – zufolge wird die Theorie in aufgegriffen, ohne sie ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.[https://io9.gizmodo.com/daisy-ridley-says-the-rise-of-skywalker-doesnt-treat-re-1839144899 Daisy Ridley Says The Rise of Skywalker Doesn't Treat 'Reylo' as a Joke] auf Gizmodo Quellen * * * *''Nachspiel'' – Das Ende des Imperiums *''Blutlinie'' *''Battlefront II (2017)'' *''Lexikon der Helden, Schurken und Droiden: Erweitert und aktualisiert'' *[http://www.ew.com/article/2015/08/12/star-wars-force-awakens-kylo-ren/ Entertainment Weekly] *''Galaxy of Adventures – Kylo Ren Fun Facts'' *''Age of Resistance - Oberster Anführer Snoke'' *''Der Aufstieg Skywalkers – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * Einzelnachweise en:Kylo Ren cs:Kylo Ren nl:Kylo Ren es:Kylo Ren it:Kylo Ren ru:Кайло Рен ko:카일로 렌 fy:Kylo Ren el:Κάιλο Ρεν bg:Кайло Рен fr:Kylo Ren hu:Kylo Ren ja:カイロ・レン pl:Kylo Ren pt:Kylo Ren ro:Kylo Ren sv:Kylo Ren uk:Кайло Рен zh:凱羅·忍 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Personen des Neuen Jedi-Ordens Kategorie:Ritter von Ren Kategorie:Personen der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Offiziere der Ersten Ordnung Kategorie:Oberste Anführer Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Erlöste Jedi Kategorie:Kanon